Making home
by Cloudgal97
Summary: The life of the characters after chapter (100 ) in my own mind. How their lives developed and the love that continued to blossom throughout their time. (I'm so sappy. This is dedicated to Macie Winchester. Love you soul sister.)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 let's begin

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Her heart felt as if it was no longer hers no longer existing inside herself as it soared with joy and streams of joys flowed down her cheeks. With a smile she answered, "As if you had to ask, Tomoe." Then she leaped into his open arms as they wrapped around her frail body.

Now it's been a few months and are about to have their wedding and Nanami seems so nervous but often thinks about ways she could unintentionally hurt Tomoe and make him have to relive his past and wonders if she's being too selfish. Thinking, "Am I taking advantage of his love or just worrying of the worst to come." Yet she hadn't thought of one part of their future while talking with Himemiko.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, you both look so happy I can almost imagine what you'll be like when you start your family Nanami." She said with little giggles. Simultaneously Tomoe and Nanami spit their drinks and coughed choking on air. Tomoe turned bright red as Nanami turned pale as she remembered what her past ancestors went through and wondered if that could even be possible to have children without the dragon king's eye.

With a sweet smile she said. "Please excuse me I'll be back in a moment." She left and walked to the fresh blooming cherry blossoms and shivered with fear of breaking her beloved's heart and makes him relive his pains. "Nanami?" Came a soft voice then whirled around to find Mikage standing a few steps behind her. Her eyes swelled with tears and she ran to him and wept into his arms. "Nanami what's the matter did someone say something to upset you?" he asked in a worried tone. She shook her head and looked up to him with fearful eyes that nearly brought him to tears. "What if I put Tomoe through the same pains as his past what if I die early like Yukiji?" Understanding her sorrows and worries with a silent whisper said something that Nanami couldn't understand but found it clear as she saw Tomoe behind him.

"Tomoe I believe you have some talking to do with your bride to be." He said with a chuckle as he pushed her into his arms and disappeared. He looked at her wide eyed and confused as he wiped her tears away. "Nanami why are you crying was it something Himemiko said or was it something I did what is it." She looked in so much pain to him and it made him sad to see his beloved this way. Her lips moved but a tiny whisper escaped her lips to where he couldn't hear it. "What did you say Nanami?" she looked up and gripped his kimono for strength. "I don't want to ever hurt you like Yukiji did, I don't want to ever let you become hurt again and I'm afraid I'm going to die if I have a child like my mother and ancestors or when I'm older and die of old age. I'm so afraid that I will hurt you to the point that my heart is shattering. I feel I'm being so selfish towards you." She said all in between sobs as she let out all of her fears for him and buried her face in his chest fearing what he might say.

"You are being selfish Nanami." He said in a quiet angry tone. She shrunk against him but was shocked as his grip tightens around her then pulls her where she could see his face. His face held its own tears but a sweet gentle smile was on his face that left her speechless. "You are so selfish in not sharing yourself with me and sharing all that worries you. Because my sweet I have the same fears of you being stripped from my life as you were all those lonely years ago. I'm frighten you may be ripped away again but for now let's enjoy this happiness let me keep you here in my arms." He then clutched her closely cradling her head in his hand and the other on the small of her back pushing her closer to him. She breathed a deep sigh and felt as if he had taken the weights on her heart and tore them aside.

She looked up to him and smiled with an inner peace. "How do you do it Tomoe? How do take away all my sorrows and worries at once with one touch or a single word to leave me breathless?" as he began to speak she placed a finger on his lips. "Let me be selfish again Tomoe, please kiss me?" He smiled and clutched her hand and kissed her palm. "You needn't ask my lady." He leaned down and gently pressed his against hers. All previous kisses were stronger with a more brutish force but this held a strong gentle passion that seemed to burn her lips and singe the touch between them. He released her and held her in an embrace so tight as if to keep her from flying away from him but she herself knew that her heart would never wander far from him.

"I love you Tomoe you know that right?" He smirked and gave a small smile and said. "I wouldn't marry you if I didn't. They both laughed in their company but didn't know of their onlooker Mikage as he smiled. His butterflies floated around him and he held his hand out as one floated toward it. "I bless this love and I bless this pure loving heart of this worthy girl." With that a swarm crowded over them glowing bright with the light of their love as they looked up in awe.

Then the day came in the late of spring where green and a variety of colors still littered the earth. All that were close were in attendance. From Nanami's school friends to Tomoe's oldest friends all attended the wedding.

"Now don't get nervous Nanami you look beautiful." Said Himemiko as she tended to Nanami's white kimono. All her friends nodded in agreement and she smiled but her eyes landed on her mother's picture and held back her tears. "I wish my mother was here to give some advice but I doubt she would since she was against men." The girls looked at each other, then the wife of the dragon king stepped forth and ran her fingers through her side ponytail. She looked as if she was a caring mother sending off her child then spoke with ever sweetness. "I know nothing of what to say on human terms of love and the things that go on during the night, but I know of the love and the vows between husband and wife and what it is to love. I look at you both and know that you hold no uncertainties in this matter little one so no advice is needed in what you already know." She smiled a gentle motherly smile and kissed her forehead and said. "I bless your joyous day and your love." With those words Nanami stood taller and more confident and smiled at her mother's picture and gave a peace sign and walked out for their ceremony.

Tomoe couldn't keep his eyes off her in her stunning beauty. The glow that came from her and that smile that melt his heart every time but then his face grew red as his mind went toward the later night but quickly turned it away as he chose to enjoy this small moment. The ceremony was lovely and they shared a sweet kiss to seal their love and went toward the after party. Girls squealed for joy Tomoe almost killed Kurama for trying to get close to Nanami. It was a day that the two couldn't stop smiling laughing and all Tomoe could think is, would his days be filled with such smiles.

The moon was full and high as all retired for the night but nerves were flying off the walls for the couple in their honeymoon room. Tomoe waited what seemed like forever and thought that his heart would choke him if it climbed in his throat any higher as it pounded to the point of breaking. Nanami thought of the words spoken before her ceremony and it calmed her as she stepped out in her night robe to find Tomoe facing the bed in a sitting position like a faithful servant. She giggled a little and he turned to face her with a little annoyed face, she then stopped and smiled down at him and he smiled back as she walked over and he rose from his sitting position to pull her into his embrace. She heard his pounding heart and he hers and the sounds seemed to calm them both. "Tomoe gently ok?" His heart skipped a beat then smiled as he leaned into a deep kiss that sent chills through both of them.

The night was nothing short of sweet passion and love between the two. Tomoe was the first to wake from the light protruding into their room and was happy it woke him to find his bare beloved beside him in all her glory. Kiss marks claimed her neck and chest and he chuckled at the thought of her protest. He trailed his fingers across her body then to her cheek and saw her eyes flutter open to give a sweet kiss. "Good morning husband." He turned beet red but then quickly regained himself. "Good morning wife." He clutched her hand that held their wedding ring and smiled. He was perturbed as he saw his claw marks from gripping her during the night she saw his gaze then said. "Don't worry I scratched you too." As shown by the red marks across his long pale back. For their free week they made love and rarely left the comfort of their room unless for food or to greet their family members.

A few years went by and the couple are strong although like old times they would bicker and fight but either Nanami or Tomoe would come to embrace the other not able to stay away for long out of fear of losing time together. In that time Kurama married Nanami's friend and were already expecting a child much to Nanami's hidden jealousy and thanks to Nanami's help the Village which had once been Mizuki's home that was below the waters was rebuilt after the waters were rerouted and Mizuki's goddess returned due to people's fears of flooding from its history but Mizuki and his goddess often come to visit. Life for them was ever so golden until….

"I thank you for allowing us to intrude on your home but I've long to see you and for you all to see our children." said Himemiko. She and her husband were the proud parents of two children. The children had characteristics of their parents but unlike them were much braver and bolder. "We've brought you the dishes you love from our swamps." Nanami's eyes lit up at the dish but turned sour as the urge to hurl took away her manners and she ran outside unable to get to the bathroom and puked over the side of the porch. Tomoe knowing the bug she had was taking action rushed to her side and moved her hair and padded her back. Their guests came over with concern for their matchmaker along with the other shrine inhabitants. "Are you alright Miss Nanami you don't look to well?" Nanami smiled and waved them off telling them she was fine. Mikage looked on in wonder until one of his butterflies flew over and landed on her stomach he looked at her and asked them politely. "Please will you two come to the main room?" The couple looked at each other and then followed as instructed and sat in front of the land god. "I believe Nanami you and Tomoe have been blessed with a child." Nanami gasped and looked at Tomoe the thoughts of all the past rushed to her but were forgotten as she looked to her flat belly and smiled on the brink of tears. Tomoe looked to her on worry but she shook her head and embraced him as she laughed and said "we're having a baby Tomoe."  
He looked down at his wife as she smiled so brightly with happy sweet tears sliding down her cheeks. He had seen the envy in her eyes when she met Himemiko's and Katorou's two sons and when Kurama had his child with Ami and now saw so much joy in his fragile wife's eyes. He looked to Mikage in worry but Mikage smiled and said. "She is blessed there is no need to worry." He smiled then drew his gaze back to her as she placed his hand to her belly." We can't feel him yet but we will soon wont we." She said in such a happy tone as she rubbed her belly.

That night they lay bare in their bed as Tomoe rested against her belly listening to his child's heartbeat. He wondered what the child would be like how he would grow who he would look like all these questions swarmed his head. "I've only held a child once before," he said in a low tone, "It was Yukiji's daughter, so tiny and frail I was worried the child might break in my hands. I wonder if our child would be like that." He nuzzled into her belly earning a soft giggle from Nanami making him smile. "I just hope he has your ears then he'd be more adorable than everyone's children. He looked up at her with a perturbed face saying. "So the only reason you love me or our child to be is our ears?" She giggled as he began to tickle her then pin her beneath him but gave him a surprise kiss as they molded together. She stopped and looked up at him. "I love all of you Tomoe. Your different expressions, the way you tell me you love me, how hard you work but most of all... How your heart belongs to me alone or..." She thought for a moment and giggled as he cocked his head. "Or to your daughter." As she reached down to her belly and looked to find Tomoe smiling but then frowned and sighed into her breasts. "We won't be able to have love now that we are having a baby now I don't think I can hold out." He felt her stomach quiver and looked up to find her holding in laughter but then couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into little giggles and snickers. Again flustered Tomoe asked, "And what my beloved is so funny." She stopped laughing taking in deep breaths, wiping her tears away then cupped his face and piled him in for a deep kiss. "We can we just have to be very gentle Tomoe and take it slow as not to hurt him or her ok?" With that another round of love swept over the night. It lasted long and they took time with each other until they fell asleep in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The baby shower

Her belly was growing and with it strange cravings. They became bad that even Tomoe threw up at the sight of some of her meals. They we so happy and Tomoe even more from the day he felt his child kick and practically glowed with pride smiling from ear to ear. Nanami was happy to indulge him whenever he asked to feel but as the day grew closer to the birth any sign that she may be in labor Tomoe was about to lose it and Nanami losing her lunch from laughing to hard. Since Kamehime the dragon kings wife found out that Nanami had become pregnant her and Himemiko decided to be her midwives and moved in until the time of the birth comes.  
"So have you decided the date for the baby shower Nanami?" Ami asked. "Oh I had forgotten about it how about this weekend ow Yui stop!" Nanami squealed as the one year old pulled at Nanami's hair from behind. He was the most adorable toddler and you couldn't stay mad at him for long. His looks were thanks to his father Kurama with his handsomeness and his mother Ami with her cuteness. His wings much to their surprise and his father's pride were growing strong and quickly but had yet to try and fly. His mother gently picked him up and wrapped him in a hug and listened to him giggle in protest.  
"I wish my baby were here so I can hold him too. He's driving my taste buds crazy with this aftertaste from his cravings." The girls giggled.  
"I remember when Yui gave me the same problems I guess it's a demon thing." She shrugged and as Nanami started getting up helped her up. "Plus the sooner he gets out the sooner I don't look like a beached whale I miss my feet." Then a sliding of a door and Tomoe came waltzing in. "You are not a beached whale, you are pregnant with my child and extremely beautiful if I might add." As he gave her a peck on the cheek and rubbed her protruding belly. "Gosh you know how to flatter a pregnant woman my Tomoe." Ami said in envy. He purred into her neck planting small kisses. Reading the situation Ami gives them privacy and takes Yui to go outside to play. "Just a little longer we can enjoy silence but then we'll be woken up by him or her every two hours." She said but he couldn't be wavered from his joy. "Then he or she shall love me more as I will come to their every beck and call." She smiled knowing full and well he would just to be close to his pup as she had come to call it. "Am I going to be jealous of this child who is going to take away my husband's affection and attention?" She said tauntingly. He smiled and gave her another melting kiss. Before he could do another she stopped him and said." I'm having a baby shower with the girls this weekend and no boys allowed so you'll have to do something with the guys this weekend ok?" He seemed sad about missing a day with his beloved family but knew the importance of her human traditions. "All right but if one thing doesn't feel right or if any trouble commences you call me immediately." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck guiding him down for another kiss when the baby kicked and they both laughed mid kiss. To please his angry child he kissed the belly and talked to him. Nanami loved the fatherly side of him it was so sweet to the point she could hold him forever.  
The weekend came and the men went to town to get their own gifts and for Kurama to give his advice on the baby or in Tomoe's terms brag about his child and raising skills. Katorou seemed to hold better advice with his 2 children and told Tomoe just to love his children and hope they become more confident and stronger than you. With those words it would seem that Tomoe gave him his respect.  
The girls were having a lovely time. Nanami was extremely happy as she was tended by Onikiri and Kotesu handing her gifts and treats and massaging her aching feet. She received boy and girl clothes but mostly girls and was a little depressed. Her family only had girls but with Mikage's assurance of safety with the child she was hoping to have a boy for Tomoe and herself to ease her worries but didn't let it worry her with this happy event as Tomoe always had her do.  
"So how far along are you exactly Nanami?" Asked Himemiko.  
"I would say around 7 months or so but it feels much longer." She giggled. Himemiko nodded. "My children took their time but when they each came early I thought Katarou would die of a heart attack." They all came into laughter at the thought. He was indeed a good man but it seemed he could only take so much. "Well I have something I would like to share in this happy company if I may." Kamehime announced. She took a breath then blushed. "I'm with child now as well." They squealed with Joy and surrounded her congratulating her. "This day should be about Nanami I'm sorry it's just I want to share my joy as well." Nanami rolled her eyes and said. "Please I've had 7 months to have people dote over me besides this is your first baby. Have you told the king yet?" She shook her head and explained she was going to surprise him when she returns home. Nanami like many times excused herself to the restroom when a sudden cramp like others from that morning hit her. She doubled over for the 3rd time that day and the pain subsided but before she could make to the bathroom a small stream streamed down her leg. She cursed but when reached the restroom found it not to be pee but that her water broke. "HIMEMIKO!" She heard the pounding of feet and the sliding of the door to find Himemiko. "The baby is coming send for Tomoe hurry!" At that instant everything was a blur the girls helped move her to the birthing room. The contractions were random and not lining up but still hurt like hell an each time whining for Tomoe. The girls stayed with her trying to ease the pain as she thought just a little longer.  
Meanwhile the guys are lounging around in a demon restaurant much to Katarou's fear but still didn't mind. "So what are you hoping for Tomoe a girl, boy maybe?" Asked Kurama taking a swig of sake. Although he found the tengu annoying he smiled and said. "Just as long as he or she is healthy I don't mind but I think the thing that we fear the most is Nanami dying during or a few years later after the birth. I just want her to be happy at this moment so I don't really mind." Kurama put his arm around Tomoe's neck and shook him like a dear friend while saying." You are so sappy you know that." While the two were bickering they didn't notice Onikiri and Kotesu run around looking for Tomoe. They spotted him and yelled to the top of their lungs. "MASTER TOMOE, LADY NANAMI IS IN LABOR COME HOME NOW!" Tomoe turned in fear tipping his chair over and sprinted out the door with the rest not far behind. All that ran through his mind was the early coming of his child it couldn't have been more than 7 months along what the hell is going on it was supposed to be a simple day.  
By the time he reached the shrine men were no longer allowed in the room. He went to the screen as he heard the painful wails that stung his ears from his beloved. "Nanami I'm here, I'm here you're going to be fine do your best. I'm going to be right here." She heard his voice and a new swell of tears entered her eyes. "I'm ok he's just taking a while is all... (Contraction)...he'll be along soon don't worry Tomoe I've got it. Another hour or two and it was the last leg. "All right Nanami I can see the baby just a few more ok." Said Himemiko as she stared at Nanami's privates which weren't so private anymore. Kamehime was beside Nanami during the beginning of her labor but now with the baby in sight was preparing for its cleaning leaving Nanami to cling to her sheets . "Nanami the head is out one more push Nanami now!" Tomoe heard these words and cringed at her air ripping scream. He then screamed "NANAMI!" As he closed his eyes as fearful tears filled his eyes but then his eyes flashed open at the new sound the strong scared wail of a babe.  
"Nanami look at your baby." Himemiko keeping the gender silent knowing Nanami wanted to tell Tomoe herself but let her look. Nanami almost started to sob as she saw a little baby boy with silver hairs and ears. The first boy who knew in how long. She held him to her hearing him coo and sniffling as he took in air, his skin a light pink and hands feet and checks just so tiny. She looked up to Himemiko smiled and nodded as Kamehime gave her a large pillow allowing her to lay back and sit up.  
Tomoe was on pins and needles as he waited to see his baby. The cries had died down and now but the agony was becoming too much. Then the door opened to reveal Himemiko she smiled and placed her hand on his chest and said to be slow and calm. He nodded and walked into a sight that nearly tore his heart out. His child lay in her arms squirming weakly after the recent events and snuggled closer to his mother's warmth. She looked to him as he kneeled down. "His name is Himetarou." She said in a soft voice. He scoffed at the name. "The same name you gave me while tending to me in the past?" She gave a guilty look but nodded. "He reminds me of a little you at that time sort of but also I never want to forget all that we have done together. Yet mostly it's because it just suits him." She giggled as Tomoe seemed perturbed by the whole thing. After a few minutes of Tomoe sitting beside her looking in awe she gently pulled him away from her body cradling his head and body and offered him to Tomoe. "Hold his head, and wrap your arm around him were your hand is at his neck or by his back." She watched as he carefully took him into his arms fearing as if he may hurt him. She leaned back into the pillow and drifted instantly to sleep after her long day.  
As Tomoe held his son he looked up to find Nanami fast asleep. For an instant he had fear until she took a heavy sigh and sunk deeper into the pillow. He looked to his son and smiled." Let's let mommy sleep for a bit ok." The ever waited crowd awaited his arrival and cooed at him and expressed their congratulations before leaving the family to themselves. Yet before Tomoe could reach the room Tarou began crying. Not knowing what to do he hustled to Nanami who awoke to her child's cry and laughed at the frightened foxes face as he watched his wife care over their child taking in every detail to care for him later on.  
When night time came after they had washed the day away and laid in bed with their child they felt totally at ease. "I feel so empty without him inside me now. It's so strange." She said softly. "Then we'll have to keep having children to ease that emptiness." She grimaced at the thought of giving birth again. "Do you think you could wait I think I would like not giving birth and getting pregnant all the time ok?" He smiled understanding her pains but only to an extent. "I just wish to relive this joy over and over." She chuckled at the new faces she had seen about their son and wonder what other faces he would make later on.  
"I bet he's going to be a little you Nanami." She shook her head. "I think he's going to have some of both of us maybe he'll take on your strengths like Yui did with his father and his mother in innocence. Ours I think is going to surprise us, you know?" He smiled and nodded. "I just hope he leads an honest path better than mine." He grimaced at his past sins that he committed but was brought back as Nanami gripped his hand. "Luckily his father will lead him the way away from that. I still love all that you were and all that you are now but like you say let's enjoy this happiness." He nodded and drifted to sleep along with her until was awoken by his son's whimpers; he smiled then hushed to sleep as he went to prepare him a few bottles for the night. Walking back he gazed up at the moon who had long been his friend in his loneliness and that in his most loving moments. At its sight he wondered would his days be filled with such a happiness that would nearly break his heart from this overwhelming emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Years

The day's passes along with a few seasons and all without a dulling moment Tomoe stood with Nanami as their son grew. He rolled, he smiled, he crawled, he walked then he ran, and was loving each new achievement with a large smile on his face. Many expected him to be like Tomoe calm and composed but seemed to be a curious Nanami as he seemed to get into mischief whether it is the food cabinet or playing an innocent prank on the land god Mikage. Though much to his father's demise couldn't be more proud of him. His son never was a true trouble maker but one trying to make people smile like his mother and loved to see hers most of all and never faltered in giving her a loving hug and to receive loving kisses and scratches on his ears.  
"Mama I luv you, you luv me too?" He said wide eyed already knowing the answer. "I love you more than the number of lights in the sky." She said as she cradled him.  
These little 3 year old words were too adorable to bear but dealt with it anyway. As the two played in the yard Tarou looked on like many times before at his father as he served the god I'm his room. He was in awe at the seriousness his father had and the manners he had as he entered as he began to shut the door he caught his sons glance and gave him a playful wink before shutting the door. Nanami noticing her sons gaze came up with a cute little idea.  
"Tarou do you want to serve Mikage Sama too?" He turned and nodded with the same big smile and they went to the kitchen wear she made Mikage's favorite tea and told her son what to do. He soaked in every word as best his little mind could. Then walked with the tray to the room with his mother walking behind him. Like his father he acted calm but was so nervous he'd make his father angry. He'd seen him mad before when he got a whippin but held strong as he reached the door.  
In a cute little 3 year old voice said. "Pardon intrusion Mikage sama I got tea for you." He slid the door open like he saw his father do so many times before. After entering the room he did as his mother told him and bowed after placing the tea in front of him. "Enjoy master."  
He looked to the side to see his father stunned by his son's actions but was relieved as it turned into a proud smile. When he heard the sipping of a drink he looked up to Mikage and waited until he placed his drink down. "Did you like it Mikage Sama, I do good?" Like always he gave his kind smiles and said with a little bit of exaggeration. "Yes I did and you did so well in fact you might be better than your father in the future if you keep practicing." With this he couldn't hold it in as he leaped for joy bouncing off the ground in little giggle fits. He ran to his father who patted his silver hair in agreement. "Will you help me next time Tarou?" He nodded furiously and followed his father out but placed his plate on the porch and ran to his mother under the trees and told her of his latest achievement. Tomoe joined them and asked. "So whose idea was it for him to give tea to our god?" Without waiting for an answer he kissed her ignoring the ew's he received from his son but they both picked him up and began planting kisses on his cheeks along with blowing on his cheeks creating a farting sound earning them a fit of giggles and protests.  
Later that week Nanami had become bed ridden with a bug that seemed to be flying around the city and assume she caught it. Nanami was throwing up any medicine given to her and food for that matter. So to receive some medicine while Tomoe and Mikage were away on godly business she and Tarou went to the doctor and of course using his fox magic to hide his ears. She loved seeing his face after getting to the doctor's office as he looked at all the strange things. She did the hammer, the blood pressure and used the Popsicle stick to look down his throat and scared him as she talked about shots but before he could start crying she told him he wouldn't need it. The doctor came in and out to do some tests and came back with a happy grin in his face.  
"Mrs. Momozono I found the thing that's making you so sick." He said happily as she sighed with relief. "Your pregnant ma'am." She looked up wide eyed and down to Tarou and squealed. "Oh my goodness, do you know how far long." She asked as her son began pulling on her jacket. "Mommy what's pregnant?" She looked down and to the doctor mouthing 'help me' he chuckled and leaned down to the little boy. "It means that a baby a lot smaller than you is growing inside her tummy and you're going to be a big brother." He grew wide eyed and looked at his mother. "You mean like auntie Ami had Mei for Yui I get one too?" He said jumping up and down now. She nodded then said. "We can't tell papa just yet ok we're going to make it a surprise." He nodded and zipped his lips as they left the doctor.  
That night they fixed up the nursery with some of his old baby stuff and other things to give Tomoe a hint as to what was going on and put a few others leading to the room. Luckily they finished before the next day and Tomoe came home. He rested a bit but slowly began noticing small things like Tarou's baby things from the kitchen to the living room and followed them to the nursery to find Nanami and Tarou putting on the mobile over the crib. They were giggling and didn't notice Tomoe at the door until he asked. "What's all this for?" He was wide eyed as he took it all in but as his eyes landed on Nanami he about leaped for joy as she stroked her stomach already knowing the answer. "How?" Was all his body could seem to muster as he kneeled before her flat belly. She giggled as he nuzzled it as he remembered the days of her first pregnancy.

"Well I was feeling really sick so I went to the doctor since you and Mikage were gone and when I went to the doctor, he said I was 3 months pregnant." She breathed a sigh. "It took you long enough to find your way here we wanted to surprise you." He looked to his son who smiled as bright as him at the thought of their new member of the family. "I be a brother papa. I'm gonna be like Yui and Ru." He smiled so broadly at the thought of having a sibling like Himemiko and Ami's children. He could already see himself playing in the yard playing hide and seek.

"Papa I don't get it though." He looked at his son bewildered. "How did baby brother or sister get in tummy, how I get in there." And there it was the dreaded question. Ami had told Nanami that if they asked they were old enough to know as one of her children already asked (Yui) and was hoping the other wouldn't for a long time. She looked to Tomoe who looked just as frightened and knew he wouldn't tell his child or would he. "Um...well Tarou babies...they are made very carefully and well..." She didn't know how to put this for the little 3 year old and just decided to wait until he could understand when he was a little older. "Tarou babies are made by mommy and daddy but I can't really tell you until your older ok?" He gave a pouted face but nodded it seemed being older was a good thing around here it meant you got to know more about the grown up stuff. Tomoe let out a deep sigh as Nanami saved them from this dangerous event but none more so than the unwelcome visitor to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Past needs to pass

As Nanami tended to the front of the shrine humming happily until she heard the clipping if shoe on stone and turned to the guest. "Welcome sir to Mikage shrine please May your prayers be blessed." She politely in a low bow. "Nanami is that you." The voice brought her to reality making her remember the past she wished to forget, her father. "It is you, my god you look beautiful how have you been? Did you graduate high school? Is that a wedding ring?" He said so many question at once but as she was about to answer. "Mommy, papa helped me catch a bug look!" She whirled around and put a charm in his head that covered his ears. He didn't protest as he knew that new people to the shrine weren't allowed to see his ears.

The father looked at his daughter and back at his supposed grandson and nearly lost consciousness at the sight. "Is he yours?" He said slowly and softly as he pointed to him. She clutched him closely but nodded. "Mommy who that?" She looked at her son and back at the man who had long ripped himself from her life. "Just a man coming to pray baby, go get papa ok?" He nodded as she put him to the ground and he ran to find his father. "I'm not just a man I'm that boy's grandfather for kami's sake!" He yelled. She looked at him and shook her head. "You long took yourself out if the picture and only came back when you needed money. What trouble are you in now huh? What benefit could I have to you? What more of my life do you wish to destroy?" He looked at her amazed at her for the woman she had become.

"Nanami what's going on?" Tomoe had hidden his and his son's ears and came strolling up to be beside his wife. "Nothing Tomoe this man was ..." But before she could finish her sentence. "I'm her father and that boy's grandfather and I assume you are the father and husband?" He nodded at the man but with a hint of disgust. "I am but from what I understand from what Nanami has told me she never had a father in her life just a gambler that took her families money."

Tarou wasn't understanding much but he knew what's grandfather was he was a papa of his parents and that meant family. "Mommy he grandpa can I show him my ears?" Before the boy could take of the charm his father stopped him and said. "No because this man isn't your grandfather." "I am too don't you confuse him I'm her father whether you like it or not!" He yelled scaring Tarou and gaining the gods attention inside the shrine.

When Mikage walked out he found the family arguing with a man in front if the shrine. "What's going on here Tomoe? What's the need for such ruckus?" The man looked up as he saw Tomoe move to bow and walked up to him. "I'm Nanami's father and I'm being denied the right to being called the grandfather of my grandson." He looked at the man. He reeked if sin but it was waning as if he was trying to repent. "Really Tomoe to toil now and all this stress isn't good for Nanami in her condition." The man was confused. "In what kind of condition sir." "Nanami is pregnant with her second child and is in the very fragile early stages of her pregnancy." The man looked to his daughter. He had lost count of the years he had lost in her life and was about to be shredded from that of his grandchildren.

"If you please sir we'd like to talk to you so please come inside." The two parents protested but were silenced by the god as they entered the house. When they were in the living room Mikage began to speak. "I understand that you are not in equal terms and I can understand why since it was I who sent her to this shrine after you left her without a proper home. I gave her some of my powers and left her in charge." At the mention of the magic truth they parents froze and grew pale as the father began to ask but Mikage only raised his hands. "Tomoe, Tarou if you please, ears?" Reluctantly Tomoe released the charm and let their fox ears come out.

He stared at their ears then grew hot with rage. "You married a demon and had his child you'll go to hell for this." At that moment he was slapped by her and she stood tall before him. "The only demon in here is you. You left me and my mother and after my mother died you left me alone all my life I was alone until I came to this shrine. Tomoe isn't perfect he has his past but I've forgiven him and I love him and our children with all my heart so don't you dare lecture me on what is right and wrong when you don't even know it yourself!" She began panting after this but turned to her son as she heard whimpering. "I'm sorry Tarou mommy isn't mad at you just at that man." "He doesn't like my ears is that why I hide them?" She nodded and kissed his head. "People from the city and other towns don't really understand so they get scared is all."

"How can you do this Nanami?" Her father asked. "How can you love in this house of demons?" She narrowed her eyes as she clutched her child. "I live in the house of a god and his familiars. Tomoe is a familiar and I married him gave him a son and I am carrying his child there are no demons here!" He looked around then at Mikage and understood. He was the god and was trying to tell him the truth in order to see what his daughter's life has become.

"Sir your daughter has become a sort of priestess here at this shrine and a very good one at that I would ask that you accept the life she has chosen?" He sunk down with head low thinking of all that had gone wrong in his life but it always made him proud that Nanami his child was leading a better life. Then he looked up to find the child holding his hand and looking up at him. No evil clouded his eyes just pure sweet innocence. "You hate me, my ears bad?" He smiled at the little boy and Tarou smiled back. "No son I'm just so….sad on all I've become and… what I've done to my daughter." At that moment he started crying into his hands at the anguish in his heart. He knew full and well he was scum and had turned his daughter into this life and had no right to judge her. This child was proof of her good heart and the pure love she felt for this beast.

Tarou had many times been comforted by his parents patting his head. Seeing this man in tears made him sad and decided to comfort him. "It's ok no more tears you ok, you ok. No more pain ok?" He said sweetly as the man continued to cry. It tugged at his heart of how wrong he was to judge this child he was no more evil than the day he was born. He hugged the little boy and he giggled but the man held to him trying to find solace or to find something to grip on.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to find the god kneeling beside him. "Perhaps it's best if you stayed for a few days. You just might find things differently in a new light." The old man nodded and released the boy and was led away by Onikiri and Kotesu to his room. The god looked to the couple and gave his many smiles. "Give him some time; get to know him he may be more than what he was before."

Nanami looked at Tomoe and he shrugged and led his family outside. "Nanami what are you thinking, what's wrong?" He asked her as she watched her son. "How can he keep doing this? Popping up whenever I've reached utmost happiness and he comes along shattering everything like some plague. I've always believed that he had led my mother to her death, for the reason she became so sick. I'm just so afraid he's going to destroy everything."

She broke into sad sobs and kneeled to the ground. Tomoe embraced her and held her tightly against him hiding the sounds of her sobs. "I don't know much about his past or the suffering he put you through but I don't know him and if he ever hurts either of my children or you he'll have to deal with me." He smiled down at her as she looked up to him with all the trust in the world. He kissed her giving her a gentle comfort releasing all her worries. "Please don't dwell on this too much I don't want you and our child getting hurt." He asked pleadingly. She nodded and rose up walking to her son.

Over the course of that week her father tried to talk with Nanami more but always ended up getting yelled at and would sometimes end up yelling back. Though he spent most of his time praising and watching his grandson as he played and did his fox tricks as he called them. The boy was his one and only joy he seemed to find in these distressing times.

"Is something bothering you?" he turned to find Tomoe with a tray of sake and two cups.

"No I'm just trying to clear my mind is all. Seems Tarou is the only one who could do that for me now a days." He looked up and gave a weak smile then let out a deep sigh as Tomoe took a seat next to him.

"If I may ask why exactly are you here? I know at first you came to find Nanami but now what are you here for?" he said as the old man looked at him with a blank face.

"I'm old. I don't have many too good years ahead of me and I think I wish to act my age and just be the old man I am. Yet I have made a lot of sins in my life and one was leaving Nanami's mother. All I wanted was for her to be happy and give her life I thought best she deserved. I'll admit I got carried away and lost sight of what I was after but I always came back. Maybe not on the best of terms but I always loved her and Nanami that never stopped. I just want to make sure she knows that." The old father looked at the man with a deep sadness in his eyes but with a content heart. He was happy that Nanami had found love and that she had made the home she had always wanted. What more could have asked of his daughter's happiness. Tomoe never knew the love of a father or that of the understanding of one until he was put into his shoes. Tomoe simply smiled as he looked upon this elder and offered him a cup of sake and the old man gladly received it.

"I know this isn't of much consolation now but I ask…."Tomoe in a deep bow with his head to the floor before the old man. "Might I have your permission to love your daughter to cherish her for the rest of our days together?" the man was stunned and looked at this strange creature before him but then thought better as he sat his cup down and sat formally before Tomoe and copied his bow. "It is I who must ask you to watch over my daughter if you please. Protect her in my stead." Tomoe lifted his head as he heard this and answered with a bright yes as the old man returned to his drinking and then joined him.

That night after dinner while outside Nanami was approached by her father. "Nanami? I have something I'd like to tell you." She grunted knowing this was leading up to yet another fight that would leave her with another migraine afterward. She turned and was shocked to see a contented smile on his face. "what is it that you want to talk about dad?" she said as she gave a questioning glance wondering where this was going.

"I want you to know I've decided to approve of your family. I know it's much more than I could have offered you. I believe I can leave now knowing your happy and safe. I know you may be mad at me but I've paid off all of my debts so no one will come after you. I thought it right since it was always my burden to bear instead of yours." He gave a weary smile as Nanami looked on with a blank face from her shock.

"Why after all of this time do you do this after all that I've been put through after what my mother went through? How can you say this now?" she looked at him and as he cringed at her words as if he was stabbed with an arrow through his heart.

"I wanted to make both of your lives better for you both to be happy and well. To give you the lives I thought you and your mother deserved and I regret that time away so much." He began to shake as he felt a wave of tears on their way. Nanami looked on the verge of breaking and then held up his chin where she looked him in the eyes and said. "Are you truly sorry, did you really love my mother and me?" He looked up and saw something she swore she hadn't seen since she was a small child. His love his heart that seemed to weep with sorrow from all that he had done. In that moment she broke and clutched him and wept wailing out papa. He too cried and over and over said he was sorry. When they both finally broke away they had begun laughing at their silliness as they wiped away their tears.

"Papa I'll let you leave on the condition that you come back I'm afraid Tarou has gotten too close to you." She chuckled at him. "Plus I'd like to have you around this time for me and your 2nd grandchild. Alright?" she said as she stroked her belly. He simply nodded then they walked off to the shrine.

Later just as everyone was heading to bed Nanami was embraced from behind with quite a shock. "Good grief Tomoe you almost gave me a heart attack. Would it really kill you to drop the sneaky act?" She said tauntingly as he then began to chuckle as he nuzzled her neck. "I enjoy it too much especially when you jump at my presence. I've missed us being like this but it seems your mind has been occupied this past week." She let out a long sigh as she felt the bricks on her shoulders that finally seemed to roll off. She smiled; it seemed Tomoe always did that for her. "I'm sorry it's just with the baby, Tarou, and my father this week has been pretty hectic especially when we are about to prepare for the upcoming festival I've just been so stressed." He turned her around so she was facing him and he kissed her tenderly but all the same it made her mind go blank as always as the kiss became deeper and even more loving. She broke the kiss and looked up at him and smiled and almost thought she could hear him purr. "You wouldn't happen to be purring at me would you Tomoe?" she said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and gave a silent chuckle before he answered. "Only for you my dearest." She smiled but then gave a mischievous guilty smile at Tomoe as he then gave her a questioning look. "What is it now Nanami?" he asked slightly nervous. "You love me right Tomoe?" He nodded slowly. "Could you grab me something to eat please?" At this he shuddered as his last venture nearly killed his sense of smell. She had wanted ice cream peanut butter, tuna, grapes and bacon all mixed together that didn't last more than 30 minutes till the baby thought it wasn't such a good idea either.

"What does the child want this time, I hope something less disgusting than the last." He said as his face turned green and his body shuddered.

"How about chicken soup maybe he or she might take a liking to that?" She offered sweetly and was rewarded with a grateful kiss before he wandered off to the kitchen. When he returned he found her fast asleep as she usually was around this time with her pregnancy. Yet with Tarou snuggling next to her there was a sense of content watching his growing family sleep at ease as if from the production of this family had wiped the world clean of evil leaving it in peace. He put down the soup and slowly crawled into bed only to be hugged and snuggled into by his wife and child by his presence in their bed. He purred lightly at them and hear the faint sound of his son's soft purr and the silent content sigh as Nanami slept. This is what Tomoe had always wanted whether he believed before or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Party tumbles

Months had passed since that time and Nanami during this time in her pregnancy was becoming almost too dangerous to be around. Her emotions were off the walls one word would send you to the butcher, to hell, Niagara Falls, or to any other place you wish to compare the dramatic moods she was going for.

"Nanami are you all right?" Tomoe asked carefully as he approached his wife sitting on the porch.

"I got emotional again didn't I?" She asked looking up at his with remorse. He nodded and she let out a sigh. "What's wrong with me I wasn't like this during my last pregnancy with Tarou? This is just ridiculous." She said as she laid on her aching back gazing at the ceiling.

"From what I've gathered from our friends, women sometimes go through this. Though I must say we are going to have quite the emotional child on our hands. Maybe even keep Tarou on his toes." Tomoe said confidently Nanami only sighed and held up her arms asking to be carried like a spoiled child and Tomoe gladly acquiesced to her whims and carried her to their room where they lay in an embraced position.

"You'll forgive me for all of this won't you Tomoe?" she whispered.

"It's not your fault, but yes I will, besides this pregnancy will regrettably be over quickly like our first. Do you not remember how lonely you seemed afterward even though we were so close to you?" He said as he rubbed her aching back.

"I remember and I'm sure I'll have a huge mood swing that shall send me into tears just thinking about it." She chuckled at the thought. As she looked up to Tomoe she was met with a tender kiss quickly turning passionate to her delight and was relishing this sweet moment with her beloved. He traced kisses around her lips and down her collar bone and return to her aching lips. The subtle touches he left all over her body made her burn and finally found a moment to take a breath and look to each other again.

"If I didn't know any better Tomoe I would think this I what you were after the whole time. Are you really that needy?" She teased as she began placing kisses around his lips teasing him even more.

"With what you do to me Nanami I thought it was common. Does my love have to be limited to only small gestures like ones that you give me now?" He said adding in a whimper and drooped ears that just melted her heart all over again.

"Tomoe if I wasn't already so in love with you, I would have fallen for you so completely at this moment all over again. Please show me how much you love me, ok?" She asked him pleadingly. He shook his head to her surprise and then leaned in closely.

"I'm afraid our curious boy has woken up and is on his way here so I believe we should wait until next time my dearest." He said as lovingly as he could. She smiled and sighed contently but felt a little sour at the spoilt mood but still went off to sleep with sweet dreams. Her dreams were filled with endless happiness including her future child and Nanami could feel no evil around her in this air of dream and feared for its destruction.

Not long after that and a few checks from Mikage to properly predict the due date the family held another baby shower. Though the men were no so far away last time and were just within calling reach just in case. The women were all conversing on what the baby might be and were hoping for a girl for Nanami but she only smiled and said she only wanted a healthy child. (They knew better). The children were all playing outside under the watchful eyes of their fathers each bragging on their child.

"I believe my son Yui just beat your son in a little tussle how pitiful for you Tomoe." Kurama said with sneaky grin on his face. Tomoe only smiled and answered. "Yes he did and only after my son bested him 10 times before that I guess its 11 times the charm." He smiled sarcastically at him. Kurama glared at him and could have been heard growling. "Tomoe you are so damn lucky that I'm holding Mei right now or I'd fight you right now." He held his 4 month old daughter who seemed to be the most adorable child on the planet and Kurama couldn't be more proud or more protective.

"Ru don't fight with Kachi you know your mother hates you two fighting." Katorou said after his two boys. "Oh just let'em Katorou they're boys anyway they should be rough housing its apart of being boys." Kurama said as he padded Katorou's back. "I know what you're saying but those two do it so much back at home and they've broken so many things it's ridiculous. I wear myself out trying to break the two up but I guess at the same time I can't help but be proud of them at the same time that they're stronger than I ever was." He said smiling. "I know what you mean. When Yui first started getting his wings and then began flying so early I felt like I could cry with so much pride welling up inside me. I guess it's his mother I have to thank for that and it would seem human women seem to hold something so strange inside them that seem to….. I don't know change us or make us stronger." Kurama said taking care to his words. "Fine words indeed Kurama and I too have pride in my son in that he reminds me more of his mother every day." Smiling as he tripped Yui as he attempt to tackle Tarou successfully.

"I must add Katorou your daughter looks lovely today she has the perfect balance of human and demon beauty at such a young age, you'll have to fight off all the men that roam into her life." He said kindly understanding the future coming for his daughter as well. "I'm fine with whoever she chooses so long as they wait for her to grow up and to be able to truly make her happy." He said smiling at his daughter as she waved showing her mud pies. "So what are you going to do when you have a girl Tomoe, I know I couldn't stop holding my daughter the moment after she was born since she was so innocent to the world and I knew that later some man would come and take her." Said Katorou. He chucked a little. "I'm no prophet so I can't really say but I know of one thing is that I'll love her with all of my heart." All the men nodded in agreement of his words.

During this moment a floating carriage came by and in it was the Dragon king bringing in tow gifts and supplies to sustain him and his wife and child on land. The men were not alarmed since they had long ago agreed on peace. Finally noticing her father's presence Umi squealed with joy turning away from playing house with Rin. "Papa, Papa you come see Umi yes?" She said as she leaped into his arms. He nodded. "Yes and I bring you pieces of the sea so that you and your mother may stay and I to give my congratulations to Tomoe on his family." She smiled brightly and hopped out of his embrace and led him over to where she was playing. "I made mud pies with Rin papa you want to try one?" She said offering him a slippery piece. He shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm all full from my previous meal but I'll eat one later ok?" She nodded with a happy grin and went back to playing as he wandered over to the other men.

"Welcome dragon king I'm glad you had time to visit this time around unlike the last shower we had for my first child." He said as it sounded almost tauntingly or in an angry manner. "Forgive me I had an urgent matter to deal with during that time to the point I didn't really hear my own wife say that she was with child." Giving his side of reason. Tomoe shrugged and turned his head hearing scuffling to the side of the lawn and to his surprise saw all the boys in a fixed brawl and just looking at their fighting made him laugh along with the other fathers. Their fighting was indeed a fisticuffs match but as they tossed and tumbled out of crowd of rough housing they would leap back in. Yui was going all out and was doing well as he flew around then rammed into his target. Apparently to the other boys Tarou was cheating doubling himself with his fox powers and ganged up on his set target or targets. Although Ru and Katchi were older they weren't that much bigger and were seeing it hard to defeat their enemy but reveled in the challenge.

Meanwhile

The women were distracted in their conversation gifts and games to really notice. Nanami was glad she was able to really enjoy this shower unlike her previous one. She stroked her rather large belly that seemed big even for this stage in her pregnancy. "I think he's going to be huge or something cause this kid weighs a ton."Nanami said as she stroked her belly. The others nodded agreeing with her from their previous pregnancies. "So I wonder is anyone else expecting during this baby shower because I know not long after Kamehime found out she was pregnant later on Himemiko had gotten busy as well?" Nanami said with taunting interest. All of them shook their head. "I'm afraid my husband has not been able to have time to produce a proper heir as of late. Many disturbances in the sea is rather tolling on him." All the girls giggled and sighed at this new release of information. "Well you think you can trade with me cause for some reason I can't seem to keep Tomoe off of me for more than 2 days before he needs relief and that takes a bit with my condition." They all busted out laughing at this and Nanami snickered and silently apologized to Tomoe. "Me too how do you think I got pregnant with Mei but that surely didn't slow him down none." Said Ami as they all roared with laughter again. "Well for me it's Katorou you'd feel sorry for I love him so much I can't stand to be without him. We were surprised that we didn't have twins or more from our most recent pregnancy." Himemiko said as she flushed as the room looked at her in surprise with their eyes like looney toons bugging out of their eyes. "Then how are you dealing with your stay here?" Nanami asked a little scared of the outcome. Himemiko only flushed a darker red making the girls snort and snicker then burst out laughing harder than before. "How could you Himemiko this is my house could you not wait like 2 days. She gave a puppy dog face looking at Nanami. "My husband was busy for a whole day before we left not satisfying my urge and well I…could hold it no longer and we did it silently during the night as our children slept out of our room. Though he was holding back too and we did it much longer than expected." She said shyly. By this time they had become silent. They were laughing on the inside and Nanami just couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that she had loved Katorou but didn't know it was this much and almost felt sorry for him if he didn't love her as much as he did to acquiesce to her whims.

After that eccentric reveal they had more conversations close to event that they came for rather than more of ones that would turn them beat red or send them rolling over in laughter. In midst of their conversation they stopped at the sound of stomping feet. Uh-oh was unanimous thought as two little girls agitatedly slammed open the doors and screamed. "MOMMY THEY RUINED OUR HOUSE AND PIES GO SPANK THEM!" Himemiko and Kamehime stared at each other then stood and walked outside with the other mothers and wives in tow. When they reached the play yard they saw two things, 1 all the boys rough housing and fighting like they're NOT suppose too, 2 their father's cheering them on and fighting as well. Before anyone could let out another sound, punch, or word Nanami let out a yell saying. "NOCK IT OFF NNNNNOOOOOOWWWW!" As high and long her lungs would allow her. She stomped over to Tomoe first and gave him a glare that made his skin crawl knowing the dangerous anger mood had set in. She grabbed his ear and then headed toward Tarou and did the same with the other wives doing the same with their anger and fury equal to hers. Tomoe wasn't one to fear anyone and didn't fear her now or that was just him putting on face and cringing on the inside but Tarou knew what was coming and was preparing for the worst as were the other boys and fathers as the two girls covered in mud standing angrily with their arms crossed. Then like being lined up for a gun execution Nanami started her interrogation. "What happened Tarou and the full truth young man." He nodded and began his story.

"Well I play with Yui like Ru and Kachi were doing and Kachi tripped over me and yell at me and say I tripped him." "But you did!" Kachi yelled as he interrupted him but was quickly shushed by his mother's (the chomp thing she does) and was silenced. "Well Yui said that he had to wait his turn cause he was already fighting me and they started pushing each other and well we kinda just started fighting all together. Daddy and their daddy's started cheering then they ended up fighting and we ended up rolling over Umi's and Rin's mud pies and their house and they tried to get us to stop and that's how they got all muddy." He said as he looked up and saw the girl's evil glares. "And that's not all they took our mud pies and started throwing them at eachother and they ended up hitting us and my new favorite kimono." Rin said as she began to cry with Umi right behind her. Rin and Umi's mother came to comfort them as they cried sending glares and daggers toward the men. The already hormonal Nanami was about to send them all to the chomping block. "Tomoe what the hell happened with you guys?" He sighed. "We were fighting over whose son was the better fighter which started between me and Kurama." Which earned him a heated glare from his wife as she tried to soothe her baby girl who was covered in dirt and tears since he left her with the little girls to fight. "Katorou was trying to keep the peace but Kurama mouthed of as did I and he got caught in the mix and when we all destroyed the girls play house and said the Dragon king has no right to join the brawl because he had no son to fight for that brought him in and that's were the girls went to get you." He looked back at her and turned a whole new shade of pale at the sight of Nanami's anger. "So you guys all edged the kids on in their fight while in turn starting one on your own. Oh what a responsible father you are Tomoe." She said in a sarcastic and angry tone with a fake smile plastered on her face. "And who was it who said he wanted his son to be one to not jump into fight like he always did hhmm?" She said resisting the urge to strangle him.

"Kids come here." She said loudly. They followed and lined up in front of her including all the boys and the girls. "Apologize to the girls boys, now." Fearing her wrath they did as told and then gave them an apologetic hug. "Now boys apologize to each other." They did as told and then hugged each other and waited for the punishment. "Now no desserts, no TV, no manga, and you have to help remake the girls house and mud pies and play with them for the rest of the day and if you complain or try to fight again I will spank your butts so hard you'll be left standing for the rest of your lives." At this revelation they instantly placed their hands on their butts in fear of the possible punishment. "Now get to it." They nodded and ran to do what they were told. "For Tomoe you can sleep outside for tonight and tomorrow and during that think about what you did." She then stormed off into their room leaving the other wives to deal with their husbands since their children got a deserving punishment.

Ami x Kurama/ She took him to the guest room where they were staying and began to clean their daughter. "How could you Kurama, how could you leave our little girl to go fight. After you told me how much you love and adore her how she's you beautiful treasure. Do you even realize how much danger she could have been in?" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. Kurama the entire time was leaning against the wall with his head down draining in every word that stabbed into him like a dagger for a permanent stay in his heart. "I'm sorry I was lost in the moment and I'm tired of being looked down upon by Tomoe and saying that my son a miracle himself is less than his son. I was sick of it I'm sorry Ami I really am." He said truly hating himself at that moment. Then Ami sat in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "I know you're sorry and I know you have an egotistical pride in yourself and our children but keep it to yourself. This world is full of equals not only is there better or worse except in the marriage vows we took." She chuckled at this. "I'm so happy about the love you have for me and our children but remember about how you feel and the words you might or might not have said Katorou about his sons and how that effected his self-esteem ok?" he nodded and sighed and snuggled closer. "Also one more thing." He looked up at her. "Your sleeping outside tonight too. You're just as guilty as Tomoe is and you know it plus I'm still mad at you." She said before returning to her baby and leaving Kurama to his own.

Himemiko x Katorou/ "I know I shouldn't have bothered to fight with the others especially with how strong they are. I'm sorry Himemiko." Katorou said as he bowed before his already forgiving wife. "I know why you did it and I'm selfishly a little glad that you did it. You were never and still today one for getting into fights and fighting but I was sort of proud that my love was fighting for our children." He smiled and shook his head. "No it was still wrong to fight, but I as well can't say that I regret any of it like I should. It was for the first time that I was ever angry like that towards anyone. After Kurama said that about me I could understand why he could say that but when he said it about my sons something broke like a branch off of a tree in a storm and I let it get the better of me I'm sorry." She clutched his face and began kissing the bruises and abrasions. "I have already forgiven you so it's all right now." Again he shook his head and refused. "I'll be staying out tonight as well I think it's a well deserving punishment." "But Katarou wa..." But before she could finish he had already shut the door and walked outside. "Sorry Himemiko but I need a break hhhhaaaa." He said letting out a relieved sigh.

Kamehime x Dragon king/ "And whose fault do you think it is that we have no proper heir." Kamehime said. They had long been discussing the recent events and who was right about what happened and so far Kamehime was winning by a full length and more. "So you blame me? I have other duties than to be by your side." He hollered at her. She walked up to him with a buried fury that had now released itself. "You think I don't understand your duties. You think our own daughter understands at her age why her own father couldn't arrive for her birth or any other event? Do you think we hate you because of it? I know full and well what is needed of you I knew the moment I married you and expected many of these things to come to light but don't you dare put forth your anger towards others when all you have to blame is yourself." With that last word she yelled it as tears began streaming down her eyes. They were filled with all the emotions she had hidden over the course of her marriage, loneliness, sadness, burdened, anger, guilt, frustration, hurt. All of these the king could see for the first time and began to wish he had his eye back hoping he could've been able to see better and have prevented this. "I've already sent our carriage back they'll be here in the afternoon so for tonight I shall sleep outside. Good night Kamehime." He strode off out the doors and went outside as Kamehime cried to herself as new and old emotions swam around in her heart.

Nanami x Tomoe/ Nanami sat in her chair in the nursery sewing the two teddies for two possible children. It seemed to be the only thing to relax her during her emotional states. As her stress began to slide off they climbed right back on as Tomoe walked in the room ever so silently. "Whatever you are about to say I'm still not going to forgive you and you know you deserve it." He gave a slight grunt or mumble in agreement. She placed down the teddy she was working on and sighed. "Of all the things and to top it off, of all of the days you all decide to fight on my baby shower. I couldn't have a few things go right this year what next my children kidnapped at the next one kami forbid. I would've thought you and the others were past all of this but I guess you're the same temperamental Tomoe." She leaned back in her chair as he walked over to sit right in front of her. "I know you can't forgive me at the moment and I understand I just wanted to check on your condition." She scoffed and looked at him. "Hm lets see shall we my emotions are shot my blood pressure is about to be through the roof not to mention I feel like I've just eaten all the food out of the fridge. Is there anything else I can worry about at this moment not really anything that I can think of." He held her hands that lay on the chairs arms and gripped them tightly. "I'm sorry I put you in this state and for what I've done today I'm truly sorry. Just please rest for the sake of the child and rejoin everyone when you've truly settle down I shall follow the punishment you've given me so long as you do so." Leaving it at that he kissed her for head and walked outside leaving Nanami to settle her nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 The men's circle

That night at dinner the men didn't join them probably finding a place to sleep or just refusing to see their wives at the dinner table but it seemed the children didn't even notice. No one spoke not even Mikage himself who had learned of the events while he was away from the children and was in no way surprised. Onikiri and Kotesu took the left overs and took them outside where to their surprise all the men were camped out. Forming a small semi-circle or an almost circle. Tomoe in the center with Kurama and Katorou to his left and the king to his right.

Earlier as Tomoe was setting up for the night Katorou came up to him. "Do you mind sharing a fire with me and some company? I'd like to apologize for my actions earlier." Tomoe smiled and nodded. "Its fine with me and I believe all is forgiven towards you I hope the same is for me?" Katorou smiled and nodded and prepared a camping tent since he wasn't really that good at roughing it outdoors. After night settled in reluctantly but apologetically Kurama joined them as well as the king who didn't bother to ask but the way his stare was set no one dared to stop him in his troubled state. "Was the talk with the wife that bad King?" Kurama asked as he stroked his own neck fearing he might open a can of worms. The king looked up and had an aura of envy radiate off of him. "I guess no one is truly perfect as I once thought." He said to no one really. "Got that right hell look how we all ended up." Kurama stated. "Kamehime revealed her buried feelings not long ago and I couldn't believe I didn't see it. I never knew how much she was suffering because of my position until now. I made her feel so belittled and worthless I'm truly a vile man as well as the worst husband." The king said as he hid his face in his hands. "That's not true king. There are men who don't even love their wives and often times who hate and kill them. I think you feeling the way that you do shows that you care, but if so how are you going to fix this?" Katorou asked. The king sighed and shook his head. "I haven't the slightest clue unless I forget my duties all together and focus on family then I don't see any other option." Tomoe scoffed and looked at the king. "Balance is key oh mighty dragon king. You balance the work load of your duties as well as your time with family else you'll never get anything done. It's the same for me as I am a familiar to Mikage Sama." Tomoe said calmly. Kurama kept his mouth shut respecting the conversation but disagreed with Tomoe being absolutely perfect. "I guess your right I'll try to make it my first task when I get home after speaking with my wife." He took in a breath and let out a hopeful sigh as he stared into the flames. Kurama began tapping his fingers on his knee then like swallowing vinegar, took a large gulp and stood. "All right I'll only say this once and say any wise ass remarks once I'm finished." They all stared up at him awkwardly as Kurama took a breath and rubbed his hands together preparing for his speech. "Ok…I'm sorry of most of the words I say today and I apologize fully. I will admit I'm prideful not only in my accomplishments but also in my son and took heavy offense not that I didn't throw out my fair share of insults and again I apologize. So….that's all I'm going to say." He quickly sat down leaving his audience flabbergasted and just focused on the fire before him and didn't bother to make eye contact. Tomoe chuckled making Kurama turn his head with a heavy scowl on his face. "Oh and what by chance is so funny Tomoe?" he asked with a evil smile on his face. Tomoe discontinued his little chuckle and with a clear face gently smiled. "I believe we all including myself have made an error during today one that I believe will be repeated in time as it rolls on. I'm just glad we can all apologize and hope that this won't come between this quite awkward relationship. So on my behalf I'd like to apologize and express my surprise and - to your apology." Kurama looked as if his mind had exploded but quickly returned as he eyed him. "You just wanted to sound cooler didn't you?" with this Tomoe closed his eyes and sighed. "Of course you just can't accept any good I do nor anything other. I only wanted to commend you on your honesty is all." Kurama shrugged and leaned against the log he was once sitting on and let out a deep sigh releasing all the weight of the day on his shoulder. As Tomoe tried to imagine the fights or arguments they had with their wives his eyes landed on Katorou's but couldn't seem to imagine or figure out why he wasn't with his wife who loved him too dearly to hate him or to be angry with him. "Katorou?" Tomoe called him getting his attention. "I would think that you would have been the easiest to be forgiven by your wife why are you here with us when you could be with your wife?" HE asked with an arched brow with a curious demeanor. "Um…Well ww…hhh..yyy do yo…you ask?" Katorou trying to sound calm but failing miserably. "Because for as long as I've known you I can't come to understand how you out of all of us managed to incur your wife's anger." "Oh well that's simple I gave myself the punishment cause I was in the fight too he hurried on." Tomoe thought it likely but knew a partial lie when he saw one. He spoke true but knew there was more than one reason. "I find that true but still I can sense that you've left for an ulterior motive. What is it?" Katorou gulped and began to blush a deep hue of red. Taking a breath and hollering at the group to where only they could hear him. "Because I needed a nightly break from Himemiko ok!" He hid his face in his arms on his knees as the others stared with their jaws dropped and shrugged simultaneously thinking. "It's always the quiet ones." And all began to hold back snickers and light chuckles. "It's not funny I'm dying over here." He sighed and looked as if he would fall into a puddle of self-pity. "Well you are a man Katorou why would you not be happy with your wife's affections?" asked Kurama. "Because it's every night after chasing the kids, helping her run things, not to mention my studying in University. It's too much for me to handle. At first I welcomed it but as time went on I became too tired for it, man I'm so pathetic." The men were still in a daze but the dragon king smiled and spoke. "I envy you Katorou, I truly envy you. You have the opportunity to spend every waking moment with your family and with the one you love. If I had a chance to be with my beloved I'd fall to her whims of such like we were during the early years of our love." His eyes glazed over with such love and joy as he remembered their times together and when they were blessed with a daughter. Tomoe smiled as well and closed his eyes and leaned against the tree behind him imagining the times with Nanami. Their passion and love, their anger and frustration, but most of all the love and fear they had the day their son was born. He remembered before they married Nanami's fear for her future, of breaking his heart, and never having the opportunity to have a child with him. The joy that followed after his son's birth and the love that never ceased he carried with him as clear as if it happened moments ago. "I agree, I wish to be holding my wife at the moment feeling the swell of her belly under my hand and the movements of my child. Instead I've stupidly incurred her wrath and now spend my time wondering what she's doing knowing I'm missing moments with her." Kurama nodded and looked at his hands. "When I first held Mei I was more worried than when Yui was born. She was my first daughter and so little and fragile I felt so scared that she'd break I wouldn't let her go. Her own mother had to fight me to let her hold her own baby. We laughed so much afterward and Yui following my lead trailed her like a sick puppy and was there whenever she cried." He chuckled at the memories but then soured. "I let go of my baby girl to divulge in my own pride and grief over Tomoe. What right do I have to be a father of someone that precious?" Kurama stated as he hung his head low wallowing in his self-hatred. Katorou placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder and smiled. "Just regretting this much and how much love you have for her only proves what a capable father you are and I should know I have three children to prove my experience." They both chuckled followed by the king and Tomoe. Katorou sighed and looked up at the stars through the canopy and said. "We are mad men in love aren't we and we don't seem to mind at all." They all laughed at this while nodding in agreement. Seeking revenge for his embarrassment earlier Katorou looked toward Tomoe and Kurama. "So me and the king have explained our nightly passions what of the two of you? Any problems or craving perhaps." He said intrigued. Tomoe turned and blushed and Kurama chocked on air and began to cough along with a blush that began to spread. "Come on it can't be that embarrassing to tell. Oh wait yes it is cause I had to do It too." Seeing that the two wouldn't escape the vengeful man and the curious sea god they gave it up. "Nanami and I are pretty normal as she would put it. We only occasionally succumb to our passions maybe every 3 days if we are in need of it." Tomoe said quickly getting the description out of the way. They looked to Kurama who swayed his head for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Ami isn't much like Himemiko or like Nanami but she's just so cute you can't help but want to hold her and love her." He said innocently until Tomoe caught what he meant. "So what you are saying you rather than your wife is like Himemiko and instead of complaining like Katorou, no offense." He said to Katorou who nodded in agreement. "Just takes it instead, right?" Tomoe said as he gestured toward Kurama waiting for his answer. Kurama cringed as if he'd hit it on the nail. "Lesser than that but yes." Into a fit of laughter they roared incurring his wrath but it soon died down and they all gazed into the fire calmly when Onikiri and Kotesu walked up with their dinner. After their punishment not only were they all able to make up with their wives but also received love as well from the missing days of their punishment and some would probably be hosting their own baby shower not long after Nanami.


End file.
